Útil
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Hinata se sente como uma folha solta, flutuando sem destino pelo ar. Para satisfazer seu desejo de utilidade, ela deixa que Sasuke Uchiha a use.
1. Chapter 1

Esticando-se ao sair da banheira, Hinata Hyuuga estendeu a mão e pegou uma toalha para envolver seu corpo nu. Ela se sentia estranhamente cansada esta noite, mesmo que ela não tivesse feito nenhum esforço extremo durante o dia. Depois de secar-se, ela vestiu um sutiã e calcinha, colocou a meia calça, então uma saia, vestiu uma camisa que Hanabi tinha comprado para ela, e colocou sapatos de salto alto. A menina de cabelos azuis, em seguida, saiu para o corredor e para a porta.

Os guardas Hyuuga se admiraram d modo como ela estava vestida.

Hinata Hyuga tinha um encontro.

Com Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke foi, cavalheiresco. Embora não exatamente mestre em boas maneiras, ele tentava ser gracioso em seus gestos. Mas ele nunca falava uma palavra que não achasse que fosse necessária. Algumas vezes, no entanto, ele abria a boca até demais. Quando Hinata fechou os olhos quando um personagem no filme foi decapitado, Sasuke apenas envolveu ela nos braços e disse "eu já vi piores em pessoa". Felizmente para ele, isso não era tão problemático.

Poerque Hinata viu também. De um certo modo, ela fingia medo. Ela sentia-se inadequada se não reagisse. Ela tinha um tremendo problema em se sentir inadequada.

Quando eles estavam voltando, Hinata disse:

"Podemos ir para sua casa? Eu quero ficar sozinha com você."

Sasuke apenas tirou as chaves do bolso e as examinou como se fossem um um relógio, sem objeções aquele pedido.

Quando eles chegaram, ele ofereceu comida. Ela não quis.

"Sasuke, olhe, eu, eu..."

Sasuke antecipou o seu pedido. Mas uma certa fonte de informação lhe dizia para dizer "não".

"Este é nosso primeiro encontro Hinata. Eu sei que você deve sofrer pressão de algumas das suas..."

"Sakura ou Ino nunca me pressionaram." ela disse, num tom depressivo.

Sasuke ficou sem direção por alguns segundos. Finalmente, então ele deciu presisonar a Hyuuga.

"Ok, eu não tenho mais paragráfos de revistas sobre meninas adolescentes para citar. O que é, afinal de contas?"

Hinata olhou para os lados. Isso irritou Sasuke.

"Olhe para mim. Eu odeio quando pessoas tentam me ignorar." disse o Uchiha.

Hinata se virou para ele e balbuciou a verdade.

"Eu, eu, realmente, eu realmente não queria, não queria ter este encontro."

Sasuke levantou uma sombrancelha.

"Então porque teve um?"

Silêncio. Isso o Uchiha não toleraria. Ele bateu na mesa da cozinha.

"Responda!"

Lágrimas. O desespero.

"Faça o que quiser comigo! Não me jogue fora! É só que..."

"O que diabos você está falando?"

"Eu sou inútil. Eu sou inútil."

Falta de auto-estima. Sakura lhe tinha dito isso sobre ela, como um conselho. Naruto sofria de um mesmo problema, lhe disse Sakura.

Sasuke pensou em um mundo onde eles se casavam depois de ouvir isso, mas não conseguia imaginar que espécia de cenário ridículo levariam Naruto e Hinata a se apaixonarem. Talvez uma invasão lunar.

"Você não é inútil Hinata. Se isso é sobre você ser ninja..."

"Ele não me ama, ele não me ama..."

Os pensamentos de Sasuke pararam ouvindo a palavra "ele".

"Ele?"

"Não importa, não importa. Só não me abandone. Eu quero ser algo para você. Você pode namorar quem quiser, mas eu quero ser útil." disse ela, olhando para baixo.

"Se sentir útil? Do que você está falando?"

Hinata se levantou. E levantou a saia até mostar a calcinha.

Desgosto se formou no rosto de Sasuke. Era isso que ela se reduziria? A uma necessidade carnal para o primeiro homem que lhe aparecesse?

"Isto é nojento" disse Sasuke, vendo os desespero nos olhos de Hinata. Logo então ele soltou um grunhido de auto-decepção.

 _Ela pode estar perto de uma tentativa de suicidio. Eu não deveria ter dito isso._

Ele tentou animá-la.

"Se ele te rejeitou por causa dos seu corpo Hinata, olhe..."

Ela o interrompeu.

"Não é sobre o meu corpo."

"Então sobre o que é?"

"Eu não sou nada mais do que um corpo! Eu não sou nada mais do que carne! Carne! Carne!"ela gritou, largando a saia e agarrando os peitos, praticamente se molestando a si mesma.

As lágrimas continuavam a escorrer do rosto de Hinata, mas algo diferente surgia dentro do coração de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele tentou desviar o olhar mas não podia.

Carne ou mais do que carne, havia uma carne a frente dele. Uma carne voluptuosa. Uma carne tentadora. Uma carne que, naquele momento, Sasuke passou a desejar a possuir.

Sasuke fez algo...violento, na ânsia de consumir essa carne. Ele andou até Hinata e a agarrou pelo pescoço.

Ela a arrastou até o quarto.

Ele ligou as luzes, e rasgou a camisa de Hinata. Ele pensou em dar o que Hinata queria mas, então, mas sua mente rapidamente afiou um plano diferente.

Ele procurou e achou uma fita suja que seu pai tinha e a botou no aparelho ligado á TV.

Ele pegou Hinata pelas mãos e a colocou de joelhos em frente a TV, mas com ambos de lado, sua cabecinha virada para sua virilha.

Ele abaixou as calças e tirou seu pau para fora.

"Chupe!" ele comandou a ela.

Hinata acenou com a cabeça e ansiosamente levou o pau a sua boca quente e úmida. Sasuke gemeu em êxtase, a mão pousada sobre a cabeça dela, guiando a boca para cima e para baixo num ritmo devagar.

Mas seus olhos, em vez de observarem a bela cabecinha de Hinata engolir sua própria carne, se cocentravam no vídio, onde um ato obsceno foi registrado para ser observado pelas mentes sujas que o desejavam ver.

Noo vídeo , uma mulher nua era tocada e molestada por dezenas de homens. Eles esfregavam seus paus contra a sua pele e gozavam nela. Ela abriu a boca para gemer e um pau entrou por sua cavidade oral, que ela chupou ansiosamente. Então um entrou na sua buceta, e outro no cu.

Mais fundo e mais violentamente eles iam dentro dela. Até que eles gozaram dentro dela.

"Mmm ... mmm ... mmmmm ..." Hinata gemeu em torno do pau de Sasuke. Lágrimas saíam de seus olhos mas não eram de tristeza, mass de felicidade, de satisfação. Ea finalmente sentia estar onde ela pertencia. Sua vagina gotejou com suco vaginal, escorrendo pela calcinha.

Mas embora seu prazer era grande, havia um pequeno par de imperfeição nisso. E era que Sasuke não olhava para ela se degradando por ele. Ele não sentia todo o prazer vindo dela, que ela lhe dava. Mas Hinata não podia parar. Mesmo que uma comida doce possa sentir-se amarga, o gosto doce continua a atrair o devorador.

Finalmente, Sasuke pegou ela pela cabeça e a fez engolir até a base. O líquido branco e pegajoso explodiu com tanta intensidade dentro de Hinata que saiu pelas narinas.

Sasuke a empurrou para trás, pegou o controle do aparelho e desligou a TV.

"Era isso que você queria?" ele perguntou.

"Porque você ficou assistindo aquele vídeo?"

Sasuke olhou para a tela da TV.

"Você disse que não era nada mais que carne, então porque eu deveria olhar para você enquanto te usando?"

Hinata não respondeu.

Sasuke sorriu maleficamente.

"Você é mais do que carne que quer ser usada Hinata. Você quer atenção. Eu poderia te marcar com ferro em brasa, mas enquanto eu lhe desse um olhar de sadismo você estaria completamente satisfeita, não é?"

Hinata não respondeu. Ela apenas virou os olhos pro chão.

Ssuke, por sua vez, finalmente lembrou da camisa rasgada.

"Oh maldição, eu vou ter que pagar por isso."

* * *

Esticando-se ao sair da banheira, Hinata Hyuuga estendeu a mão e pegou uma toalha para envolver seu corpo nu.

Ela passou pelo espelho do banheiro, e refletiu sobre o volume do seu peito.

Deixando a toalha cair, Hinata examinou seu corpo, o corpo que Sasuke tão minuciosamente examinou na noite passada.

Finalmente, ela se cocentrou em suas mamas, o lugar onde Sasuke havia passado mais tempo.

Erguendo um peito pesado em sua boca, Hinata começou a chupar o mamilo, espalhando sua língua por todo o nó duro. Ela então moveu sua mão livre para sua boceta e começou a dedilhar seu clitóris. Ela gemeu de prazer lascivo quando sentiu sua vagina tremer e se contrair. A garota de cabelos azuis sentiu uma corrente de eletricidade pelo corpo.

Hinata se vestiu, mas logo que chegou ao seu quarto despiu suas roupas na parte inferior, até ficar sem calcinha.

Ela pegou um vibrador rosa-escuro escondido debaixo da cama. Ele estava molhado porque Hanabi o tinha usado, ambas compartilhando do segredo e do objeto.

Hinata se masturbou com o vibrador enquanto pensando em Sasuke a tomando como uma cadela no cio, se ofegando e de quatro.


	2. Quebra Dentária

Hinata sabia porque estava vestida daquele jeito, e aquilo a excitava. Ela não vestia uma minisaia vermelha tão curta que podia expor sua calcinha por nada, e ela não vestia um top tão apertado que deixava seus seios balançarem e chaqualhavam a cada passo. E ela não vestia um salto alto afiadissimo para seduzir qualquer homem. Ela só estava vestida assim porque era o que Sasuke queria. E ele chupava o pescoço dela enquanto ela observava o que ele tinha feito a ela.

"Pronta para o jantar?" disse ele.

"Pronta."

Hinata sabia que ela não ia comer muito. Sasuke sentia um prazer sadístico em lhe dar pouca ou nenhuma comida quando ela estava lá.

Mas ela ficou chocada quando Sasuke pegou apenas um copo pequeno e tirou seu pau para fora.

"Você vai...colocar seu esperma aí?"

"Não, isso seria bom para você."

"Mas então..."

Sasuke gemeu de satisfação enquanto um líquido amarelo saiu de seu pau para preencher o copo.

Depois de preencher o copo, ele o deu a Hinata e disse.

"Você pode beber. Depois de terminar, tire todas as roupas e me espera na cama".

"Ok Sasuke." disse Hinata, agarrando o copo e lentamente o levando a boca. Sasuke não tirou os olhos dela enquanto ela engoliu a sua urina.

O gosto daquilo era nojento, dava a Hinata ânsias de vômito. Mas ela queria ser útil. Mesmo que fosse como um urinal humano.

* * *

Sasuke não tinha tirado sua virgindade ainda, ele apenas a abracava. Somente a abracava.

Ela dava ao seu pau a boca ou as mãos, mas Sasuke nunca lhe dizia nada sobre sua buceta.

E a outra possibilidade era algo que Hinata temia que ele pedisse.

Finalmente, depois de engolir o seu esperma talvez pela vigésima vez, Hinata perguntou:

"Sasuke, quando nós vamos...Você sabe."

Sasuke passou a mão pelos seus braços, deslizando suas unhas pela pele dela.

"Sabe, eu pensei que você fosse meu objeto agora. Objetos determinam como serão usados?"

Hinata engoliu em seco. Ele falou num tom suave, mas ela sabia que não estava contente.

"Fique de quatro sua leitoa. Você precisa ser punida."

Hinata se moveu do modo mais rápido possível para atender as ordens de Sasuke, mas ela sabia que não importasse o quão obediente ela fosse agora, ele tinha considerado suas perguntas uma desobediência que teria que ser punida com vigor.

Sasuke, por sua vez, se agradava do fato de poder reprimir tão facilmente uma criatura tão viva e sábia como ele, e explorar a carne dele como se fosse a sua própria.

Seu pau estava latejando dolorosamente dentro de seus shorts brancos, e ele os tirou para ficar mais confortável.

Hinata suou frio diante dessas ações.

 _Ele vai tirar a minha virgidade daqui de trás?_

Sasuke não tinha nenhuma dessas intenções. Ainda.

Em vez disso, sem nehum aviso ou preparo, ele começou a bater nos glúteos de Hinata.

SLAP!

"Ah!"

SLAP!

"Ah!"

SLAP!

"Ah!"

SLAP!

E assim foi, por longos e demorados minutos, ao menos do ponto de vista de Hinata. No começo até que ela achou divertido, mas logo a dor superou a surpresa e ela começou a soltar gemidos como se fossem gritos de ajudas. E logo depois, lágrimas.

As suas duas carnes anteriories estavam completamente vermelhas agora.

"Agora me agradeça pela sua punição, cadela." disse Sasuke.

"Obrigado mestre". respondeu Hinata.

"Eu acho que vou me casar com você Hinata. Eu preciso de mais horas com você aqui dentro. Entende o que eu quero dizer?" disse Sasuke.

"Você me quer dentro de uma jaula, mestre?"

Sasuke virou Hinata para si, agarrando suas bochechas como alguém agarra um travesseiro.

"Isso seria ótimo. Agora abra a boca".

Hinata abriu sua cavidade oral.

Sasuke cuspiu dentro de sua boca.

O casamento aconteceu rapidamente. Hinata abandonou seus deveres como shinobi. Em vez disso, ela apenas cozinhava e se exercitava durante o dia, e ficava em sua jaula durante a noite.

Ela havia desaparecido com uma pessoa. Agora ela era somente uma ferramenta. Uma série de buracos onde o pênis de Sasuke entraria. Uma massa de carne que Sasuke mexeria com quando ele quisesse.

Um objeto útil.

Mas ainda uma virgem.

Foi entao que um dia, enquanto esperando Sasuke retornar, ela ouviu beijos e risos do lado de fora de casa. Hinata foi procurar a origem do, achando isso unusual dada a falta de vizinhos.

Ela os achou olhando para o outro lado da rua, tocando-se um ao outro enquanto enconstando nas paredes de uma casa.

Sasuke estava esfregando seu corpo contra Ino, quase na frente dela.

Hinata não disse nada. Em fato, ela começou a se masturbar, entiçada por aquilo.

Ela amava Sasuke, mesmo que seu corpo estiveness nas mãos de outra.

Foi enquanto ela chupava o pescoço de Sasuke que Ino a viu.

No começo Ino abriu os olhos em espanto mas, quando ela se virou para o outro lado para chupar aquele lado do pescoço, seus olhos estavam observando Hinata com uma mistura de arrogância e interesse.

"Para de me chupar como um vampiro e vai lá embaixo, sua sanguessuga" disse Sasuke em um tom áspero. Ino amava aquilo. Ela amava como ele era um bruto barbáro embaixo daquela face angélica.

Ino se abaixou e também abaixou um certo item de vestimenta de Sasuke. Assim que seu pênis foi exposto ao ar, Ino o cheirou e o lembeu com a língua como se fosse um picolé.Finalemente, ela colocou seu cabelo para trás para que não a atrapalhasse e começou a chupar o pau dele. Lentamente, como um pão com manteiga que você não quer acabar.

Sasuke agarrou as mãos dela.

"Chupe direito sua puta, só com a boca!"

Ino tremeu de medo um pouco. A sexualidade dominante de Sasuke a fazia temer pela sua integridade fisica. Ela sabia que ele não estava a traindo por alguma razão romântica ou afetiva; ela era somente apenas uma presa para ele devorar.

Mas ela não se importava porque assim como Hinata, Sasuke também preenchia o seu vazio. Mas embora Hinata procurava atenção, Ino procurava a insegurança; a verdade era, aquela ensação de insegurança molhava a sua calcinha.

"Engole esse pau sua porca, ou eu quebro os seus dentes!"


	3. O Vazio

Hinata sabia que estava vendo algo horrível e perturbador.

Ela só não sentia como parar aquilo.

Sasuke estava batendo em Ino. Como um animal ferido. Mas ela não reagia. Apenas olhava para ele.

Ino estava nua. Completamente nua. Apesar de ter peitos maiores, Hinata sentia uma certa inveja dela. Seu corpo era mais proporcional, menos exagerado, menos grande, como uma..."

"Porca! Porca! Porca! Porca! Porca!" vociferava Sasuke. Seu pau continuava duro. Aqueles socos eram sexuais. Ele estava sentindo prazer em agredir Ino. Ele estava a destruindo, destruindo a sua dignidade, a sua decência, o seu respeito. As lágrimas saindo de seus olhos eram uma recompensa.

Ino soltava pequenos gemidos de dor, mas era o sussurrante tom deles que assustava Hinata. Como um animal ferido. Então Sasuke pegou uma corda que havia deixado ali no sófa na noite anterior para amarrar Hinata e amarrou Ino pelas pernas. Pegando elas e a colocando no ombro ela carregou Ino para o banheiro.

Ele a colocou debaixo do chuveiro e ligou a água. Então ele se virou para Hinata, que soltou um suspiro de surpresa, pensando que Sasuke não havia percebido sua presença.

Ele a agarrou pelo cabelo e a fez ficar de joelhos.

"Você vê o quão não importante você é para mim? O quão muito de um objeto você é? Você só é minha esposa no papel Hinata. Você é uma porca. Minha porca. Um animal. Você pode estar sentindo inveja, você pode se sentir traída, mas eu não me importo. O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?"

O cerébro de Hinata traçou duas racionalizações diferentes para o que Sasuke havia dito que lhe davam duas opções.

Um: ela agarrava ou simplesmente engolia sua ereção, que praticamente já estava encostando em seu queixo:

Dois: Ela fazia uma pergunta que questionava a racionalização de Sasuke dela como um animal.

Ela escolheu dois. Talvez de um medo de que Sasuke a venderia ou a descartaria como um animal. Vendê-la era impossível, mas Hinata não estava exatamente trabalhando com a parte racional de sua mente.

"Você me daria para outro?"

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. Era como se um raio tivesse caído na cabeça dele. Ele começou a acariciar Hinata com as mãos nas bochechas dela, ficou de joelhos e a abraçou, encostando seu peito no peito dela.

Ele então lentamente se levantou, agarrou ela pelo cabelo, e a puxou para jogá-la do lado de Ino.

Ele lavou e limpou ambos dos seus corpos. Ino não falava nada, apenas soltava gemidos de prazer e olhava para Hinata como se estivesse flertando com ela. Hinata tentava ignorar ela, soltando randômicos "eu te amo" cada vez que Sasuke ia cuidar dela.

Sasuke desamarrou as pernas de Ino e então desamarrou o rabo-de-cavalo que ela sempre tinha. Hinata sentiu que havia algo diferente em Ino com o cabelo solto, algo que a fazia parecer diferente.

"Ino passou a mão pelos fios loiros.

"Sasuke, eu não gosto disso. Eu prefiro, você sabe."

"Porquê?" ele perguntou, secando o peito dela com a toalha.

"É só uma questão de estilo. Me faz parecer mais, ahn, sexy."

"Eu não quero você sexy. Não agora."

Ino sorriu. Não arrogantemente, mas de felicidade.

Ele as levou para o quarto e então trouxe cordas para amarrar ambas.

Colocando elas lado a lado, Sasuke olhou bem dentro delas de cada vez com seu Sharingan.

"Minha". ele disse para Ino.

"E minha", ele disse se virando para Hinata.

Se afastando, ele completou.

"Minhas. Ninguém mais. Eu pego vocês me traindo, e cedo ou tarde eu vou fazer vocês gritarem até ficarem inconscientes, entenderam?"

Ele levantou as mãos e eletricidade circulou entre seus dedos.

Ino e Hinata ambas tremeram de medo.

Ele se deitou na cama. Ino e Hinata se viraram para ele inconscientemente.

"60 segundos, cada uma. Hinata, ordem alfabética. Se eu gozar e dormir, continuem."

Sasuke fechou os olhos e se deitou. Hinata chupou pau como uma desesperada.

Ino, no entanto, só lambia seu pau lentamente, de cima a baixo. Hinata olhou para o relógio na parede e quase pensou em empurrar Ino para fora, mas a loira saiu no momento exato.

Desespero e tranquilidade. Hinata perdeu a conta de quanto tempo elas estavam fazendo isso. Ela só se sentia mais ansiosa. E sua boca estava ficando cansada.

"Sasuke, eu quero mais" ela disse, chocando Ino.

Sasuke abriu os olhos. Ino ainda o estava chupando depois do tempo passar.

"Ino, larga."

A loira saiu de cima. Sasuke agarrou seu pau e esperou Hinata se penetrar, descendo dentro.

Os dois gemiam enquanto ela cavalgava seu pai. Ino se deitou sobre Sasuke o beijou na boca.

Eles continuaram assim, Ino satisfazendo sua boca e Hinata seu pau, até que Sasuke gozou dentro da Hyuuga.

Seu gozo escorreu para fora da vagina dela, formando uma poça na cama

Hinata saiu de cima, e Ino tentou sentar, mas Sasuke a segurou pela mão.

"Deitada de costas para a cama."

"Eu pensei que você fosse odiasse esse tipo de posição".

Sasuke olhou para Hinata, que olhou Ino, que sentou na cama, mas desamarrou-se. Sasuke começou a falar:

"Eu não te disse..."

Ino passou a mão no rosto dele.

"Você disse que não me queria sexy. Eu sei o que isso quer dizer. Faz amor comigo Sasuke. Eu quero ter os seus filhos desde eu tinha 6."

Hinata sabia muito bem que isso era verdade. Talvez Ino nunca tivesse dito isso para ela ou em público, mas sempre estava nos olhos dela.

Sasuke tomou Ino deitada, os dois se beijando, enquanto Hinata só olhava. Ela não se masturbou. Ela não sentia nenhum prazer, nem mesmo um prazer masoquista. Havia apenas um gosto amargo na boca.

Ino até mesmo envolveu Sasuke com suas pernas quando ele gozou, tentando segurar seu esperma dentro dela.

Hinata foi para sua jaula por vontade própria. Ela soltou lágrimas silenciosas assim que as luzes desligaram, sabendo que Sasuke estava abraçado com Ino.

Quando ela acordou, foi com Sasuke batendo na jaula dela. Ele pegou uma coleira azul e a puxou para fora.

Quando ambos chegaram ao banheiro, Ino estava lá, mas vestida. Completamente, dos pés a cabeça. Vestino uma um casaco, calças e até mesmo luvas, enquanto Sasuke permanecia vestindo um short de dormir.

"Sabe Hinata, acho que você anda mentindo sobre para o seu marido".

Hinata não sabia se falava. Ela ainda estava presa no papel de "cadela". Porque Ino estava fazendo isso.

"Eu leio todo mundo como um raio X Hinatinha, não precisa continuar atuando como um animal agora."

Hinata, ouvindo isso e olhando para Ino, pegou na coleira, relutante. Sasuke a libertou sem problemas.

Hinata ficou de pé.

"Você ficou com inveja, não foi?" disse a loira.

"Sim".

"Você quer o seu marido só para você, não quer?"

"Sim".

"Mas eu também quero Hinata. Nós temos um problema aqui".

"Bem, eu..."

"Eu conheço a perfeita solução" disse Ino, pulando em Hinata.

Hinata quase fugiu de Ino, mas a loira agarrou pelo pescoço para não deixá-la escapar e lhe deu um beijo de língua. Ino acaricious seus seios e, depois de sentir bem o gosto de Hinata por dentro, passou a chupar o seu pescoço, então chupar suas mamas.

Enquanto isso, seus dedos delicadamente masturbavam Hinata. Então el enfiou seus dedos dentro, três de uma vez.

Hinata olhou para Sasuke. Ele estava ereto, obviamente, mas sua expressão era serena.

Ela nunca pensou em ser lésbica. Ela nunca tentou. Ela reconhecia a beleza em outras mulheres. Ela as invejava algumas vezes. Mas ela gostava de ser masturbada.

Hinata gozou com um grito e desabou de cansaço. Ino a colocou no chão enquanto sorrindo.

"Eu ia enfiar a cabeça dela dentro do vaso. Isso não é tão interessante quando ela está inconsciente."

Ino se virou para ele e deu um beijo na bochecha. "Oh, eu tenho certeza de que ela pode ser útil de outra forma. Que tal nós dois fazermos uma DP nela próximo sábado?"

"Ótimo".


End file.
